Leak testing is important for many applications in different industries. In some applications, for example, leak testing may be performed on a component to determine if any defects exist that may prevent the part from performing sufficiently or optimally. Thus, if any defects exist, then the part or component may be modified or replaced.
While leak testing is prevalent, some methods of leak testing perform undesirably.
For example, in some methods, a vacuum is used to remove all atmospheric air from a testing chamber containing a part to be leak tested. Once a vacuum is formed in the chamber, a tracer gas, which may be fed through the test part, is measured to determine if any leaks exist in the test part. However, this method presents issues as vacuums must be carefully controlled so as to avoid damaging the test part. Often, pressures applied by a vacuum can cause a part to collapse or fail. Some parts may simply be unable to withstand a change in pressure resulting from a vacuum.
Other methods of leak testing may include using a clamshell to enclose a part to be tested in an airtight seal. A tracer gas may be used in conjunction with the clamshell by feeding the tracer gas into the part to be tested. As the tracer gas accumulates in the clamshell as a result of a leak, a sniffer probe may be used to detect the accumulation of the tracer gas within the clamshell. Unfortunately, this method presents issues as well because the tracer gas used for the leak testing may be a recurring gas in atmospheric air. For example, helium may be used as a tracer gas; however, helium exists in atmospheric air. Thus, when the clamshell is closed, a portion of atmospheric air containing the tracer gas will inevitably remain in the clamshell. As a result, any probe or other sniffing device will not be able to detect trace levels of helium leaking from the part or component occurring in smaller quantities than helium which occurs naturally in the atmospheric air within the clamshell or outside of the clamshell. Even worse would be if tracer gas occurring in atmospheric gas causes a false positive in the leak testing.
As a result, a more desirable method and device for leak testing is needed.